The Suit: Part I
by Bohlen
Summary: The Animorphs have a new weapon against the yeerks, but who will use it?


**_ The Suit_******

**_Part I_******

  
  


**My name is Jake, and you know the drill, so I will skip the introduction part. **

  
  


**I was in bird morph on my way to Cassie's barn this morning. Cassie had called saying that **

**there was news. I got to the barn flew inside and quickly began to demorph. The others **

**were all ready there. Cassie was cleaning a cage, Rachel pacing back and forth, Marco **

**sitting up in the hayloft relaxing, Ax in human morph, Tobias up in the rafters and me. It **

**was right about then when Erek came in. "Jake, man the Yeerks have captured a new **

**technology, its like a biochemical suit. It has great powers for those who use it. Its designed **

**for humanoid shape. So the human controllers would be able to use it." "A battle suit?" **

**Cassie said "What else do you know about it." "Well the Yeerks were advancing on a race **

**called the Serians, but they had a sole protector who wore this suit. He was humanoid in **

**shape obviously." "Obviously!" Marco commented. "Anyway he used the suit against the **

**Yeerks, the suit is like a symbiote, it binds to the body doing what the brain tells it to do. It **

**has natural abilities such as flight, battle mode, lazer technology, force fields, holographic **

**projectors, and many other things. The suit can make you look like anyone or anything. It **

**is also believe that it has z-space travel. "Lets put it this way the suit could go one-on-one **

**with a dome ship and survive!" **

** We can't let the Yeerks keep this thing, do they even know **

**what they have Erek? Tobias said speaking up for the first time. "I do not believe they do, **

**but their scientists could figure it out." "So we bust in grab the suit, use if for ourselves and **

**get rid of the Yeerks once and for all." Rachel added. "If it was that easy the Serians **

**wouldn't have lost the suit!" I said. "The Serians feeling infestation self destructed their **

**home planet, only the suit survived" Erek said. "Wow that thing can take some damage, I **

**vote for dibs on it first" Marco said sheepishly. "None of you may use the suit, because it **

**doesn't combine well with you morphing powers" Erek said. "Then what's the point of **

**having it. Well better no-one than the Yeerks though" (Rachel). **

  
  


****** "So its decided, we sneak in to the Yeerk Pool, again" I said not to happily. ****"Ok so we do **

**this, but one little question how?" Marco asked. "You could use the old mole entrance" **

**Erek suggested. "The I could meet up with you there so I could hide you in my hologram." **

**"Since we are doing this, no screw-ups got it?" I said. They understood, but we were doing **

**it again, going down to that hell they called the Yeerk pool. This wasn't going to be one of **

**my best days.**

** We got to the shed, morphed to moles and scurried down the old hole, and landed in the **

**middle of the bat cave. We morphed back to humans, not a fun experience, being in bat **

**poop. We then morphed to bats and flew into the Yeerk pool. Erek had already taken care **

**of the hunter robots. Erek may not be able to harm a living thing, but machines are just **

**machines. We met up with Erek and got inside his hologram. Marco morphed from bat to **

**human to gorilla, so he could carry the suit. But it turns out the suit want really a suit it **

**was some black glue, that formed around a body. It was living glue. Good thing this is in a **

**bottle or I wouldn't be carrying the stuff! Oh stop the whining please Rachel. Done **

**whining lets just get our Animorph butts out of here! We did that but before we left **

**Marco pulled the release cage lever for the free hork-bajir. We eventually got back to the **

**barn. Now what do we do with it Tobias asked who was the first one to speak up. "We **

**can't use it" I said. But we could choose somebody who can."We can't just let someone **

**have something more powerful than us, what if he/or she decided to destroy us? What **

**would we do?" Rachel asked. It would have to be someone you humans trust, who would **

**that be? asked Ax. "No one thats who. Remember what happened with David, I don't **

**want to go through with that again." "Not all people are the same Rachel I'm sure that **

**there is someone out there we can trust." "Cassies right" I said. "Do you have someone in **

**mind Jake?" "Yes I do, do you know Quinton_____.? "Yeah I do, I used to sit by him in **

**Anatomy class" He was always nice to me. Tobias added. **

  
  


****** "Yeah well nice doesn't always count, he is polite to me which always makes me **

**suspicious."Rachel. "How do we know he isn't a Yeerk. I mean his father owns one of the **

**bowling alleys around here and the Sharing is always looking for new businesses to control. **

**"I know, we'll have to put him to the test. Three days out in Ax's scoop. We get a Chee to fill **

**in at his home for a while, whether its for a while or permanately. I am not about to mess up **

**a family over something we need." I said. We all agreed, we were going to have a new **

**member of the team, and if we were lucky this guy would be what we needed to kick the **

**Yeerks off our planet.**

  
  


****** My name is Quinton. I'm a normal 16 year old, or so I thought I would be. I mean I go to **

**High School drive a car, have a wonderful g/f. My hobbies include fun, reading, and **

**bowling. Since my father owns a bowling alley, it makes the third one especially easy to **

**enjoy. I'd known Jake since Junior High**, **we both went out for the basketball team, I made **

**it he didn't. I'd felt sorry for him then, but I feel ever more sorry for him now. Rachel was **

**just another good looking girl in school, Cassie was a animal nut, Marco a class clown. I'd **

**been good friends with Tobias, but one day he vanished, I'd assumed he went back to live **

**with his Aunt. My life was as normal as you could get, until that one day. I was relaxing **

**behind the counter in the bowl, when Jake walked in. "Hey Q" or so he calls me sometimes. **

  
  


** "Hi Jake, what's up?" "I need to show ya something outside, would you mind taking a **

**look at it." "Sure" I said, received to actually do something. I followed him outside and to **

**the back of the bowl. **

  
  


** Thud, there was a noise then pain, the last thing I saw was Jake's face. It **

**was also the first thing I saw when I woke up. When I looked around I noticed I was in a **

**room the size of my bed room, with a low ceiling. It had dirt walls and a grass ceiling, then I **

**realized it was underground, because I could see the tree roots that were against the dirt **

**walls. There was also some else in there with me besides Jake. I turned to look and to my **

**surprise I yelled. When I stopped screaming, I hadn't woke up yet and there was still this **

**creature there. It was a blue dear of sorts, except that it had a humanoid torso, stalk eyes **

**that swivelled all around, a human head, with no nose and no mouth really. But the most **

**terrifying thing was it's tale. I was a curved synth blade, on a tail that looked like it was **

**made entirely of muscle. He had the tail resting over his shoulder slightly above it. Hell **

**Quinton, I am Aximilli Esgarouth Esthill. But humans call me Ax, I am pleased to meet **

**you. "Pleased to meet you too Ax," It was all I could think of to say. Then I looked at Jake, **

**and he said "Sit down Quinton there is a lot I gotta tell ya" I listened for what seemed like **

**a 24 hours. I was told not to escape, and I wouldn't you see If I was in the same predicament **

**as they were I would have acted the same way. After Jake got tired of talking, Ax filled me **

**in on the Andilite and Yeerk histories. It was a lot to absorb but I felt what they were saying **

**was true. I mean I had a real life example of a Andilite right here, and I was shown the **

**morphing powers, I was also told of what they had in store for me. For the next few days, **

**the others stopped and they talked, when Ax had to feed Tobias stayed watch. I felt **

**even closer to Tobias now than I did before, I had always felt sorry for Tobias, but now I **

**was almost happy for him, he was a bird after all, but he had achieve such a high level of **

**respect for himself, that he didn't show before as a human. After 3 and a half days, I was **

**released, and I was to meet in Cassies barn the next day. I told the Chee that was playing me **

**to go home and thanked him. I knew the others would be watching me, but they didn't need **

**to, I mean like I was such an idiot to go and tell anybody I knew, I didn't want to be a **

**controller after all. The next day I went to Cassies barn at the time I was suppose to. "You **

**know you guys didn't have to spy on me all night, I mean you could of got some much **

**needed sleep." They all looked at me in embarrassment. "Well we had to be sure you would **

**be true to your word" " I understand Jake" "So lets see this suit thinggy." "How can you **

**even be excited about touching that stuff?" Marco asked. "Easily I said, if I can help stop **

**the Yeerks then I am willing to make small sacrafices like this." "Good answer." Jake said. **

**"No Erek said all you have to do is reach in and touch it and ask it to be a part of you with **

**your mind." "Sorta like you guys when you accquire a animal." I said. I put my hand near **

**the thing, touched it and asked it to be my weapon and protector for the human people. **

**Amazingly it wrapped around my arm and started expanding itself. It kind of reminded me **

**of the movie the blob, like when it gets stuck on that guys hand and starts eating away his **

**flesh. But it wasn't eating me it was absorbing into me. I could feel us becoming one with **

**each other.**

  
  


** Soon I looked just like myself again. "Are you okay?" Cassie asked. "Yeah better than **

**ever I said, then suddenly I was knocked to the floor by Rachel and Marco who were in **

**morph. Marco had my hands behind my back and Rachel was moving in to sit on me. I **

**gently broke my self free from Marco and stood in Rachel's way as she began to charge me, **

**She hit me half force careful not to kill me, But it didn't matter. Rachel ran into me and **

**immediately fell to the floor, she got up and hit me again this time lots harder, but it didn't **

**do anything. I then picked her up with one hand and threw her into marco. "Ok thats **

**enough, don't reck my barn trying to take each other out." Cassie said. "I agree I think we **

**should go into the forest and test the suits capabilities in a safer environment." Jake said. **

**Rachel and Marco demorphed and then they all remorphed to birds, and flew out the **

**window.Coming Q,? Tobias asked, "Yeah" I replied and flew into the morning air. "It **

**was great, I mean it was like being Superman, I could fly, was superstrong, could hear **

**better, could see better, and while I didn't have x ray vision or heat vision, I did have **

**sensors on my body that could detect certain things if I wished to do so. The suit could also **

**make me look like anyone I pleased, all I had to do was look for them and I could become **

**them. It was great and I didn't have a time limit for how long I could look like them. I could **

**also become them in the blink of an eye. I wasn't invincible though, the suit could sustain **

**damage, while a high powered dracon blast couldn't kill me, a lot of them could. I was real **

**nervous for my first mission. I mean I didn't know how I was gonna act, but I was **

**confident that we would succeed. **

  
  


** It was a little past two in the morning, when I got a phone call. "Quinton?" "Yeah, you **

**need something Jake?" "Yeah did I leave my history book at Cassie's barn?" I don't know **

**we can always check later, thanks now it will be 10 minutes before I am able to go back to **

**sleep." "Sorry, man." "That's ok, see you later" "Bye". I hung up and immediately went **

**invisible. I checked on my parents and my little sister, they were all sleeping, everything **

**was fine. I returned to my room, and set up a hologram of me sleeping, no one would **

**bother me, since today was Saturday. I then shot out into the sky and headed for Cassie's **

**barn. I probably could have gotten there in less than a minute, but I slowed down, to give **

**Jake and the others time. I saw Marco, sneaking through the yards down below, it was **

**funny because he could of just morphed and flew, but maybe he didn't want to, I don't **

**know. I swooped down and grabbed him from behind. "Hey what's going on man?" "Oh, **

**just your friendly airlines, giving you a lift." I flew us both the distance to Cassie's barn **

**and landed inside, through one of the windows. "Ok, that was seriously fun, but tell me **

**when you're gonna do that next time, ok?" "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said. "So, **

**Jake whats the problem?" "Well Q, I think it's time to see exactly what that thing can do. I **

**say we attack the Yeerk pool full force." "What, are you insane?", Marco asked. "No, but I **

**think we could do some real damage." "Let's do it!" Rachel said, using her usual approach. **

**They all morphed to birds, and I went invisible. We arrived at a common Yeerk Pool **

**entrance, by the McDonalds. The plan was for me to tear right in and destroy the Gleek Bio **

**Filters, before they could detect us. I landed outside the entrance to Mickey D's and looked **

**around. There wasn't anyone in sight except for the gang, all morphing back to human **

**then to battle morphs. I put the suit into battle mode, which is like encasing myself in **

**armor. You couldn't tell who I was, that was the fun part and to top that off I went back to **

**invisible also. "Rachel, it's but kickin time!." "You said it Q." Rachel had morphed to **

**grizzly and stood next to me, or where she thought I was, Tobias was on her back resting **

**before his work really began. I opened the lazer beams and sliced a hole in the back door. **

**Rachel took care of what was left of it and in we went. "I tore open the freezer with my **

**bare hands. Then I was thinking of how I was gonna get rid of the Gleek Bio Filters when a **

**piece of my suit shot straight up through the wall and tore open a machine up there. Turns **

**out the suit had found them itself and tooken care of them. It kind of scared me to know **

**that it almost had a mind of it's own, yet it was almost comforting to know that if I was in a **

**battle, and didn't see something, the suit would take care of it for me. I led the way down **

**the stairs of the Yeerk pool. When we got to the bottom there stood about 50 Hork-bajir. I **

**was almost terrified at the look of them. The suit felt nothing, it only contained my **

**emotions that I had. Then the rest of the Animorphs ran forward. The fighting was intense. **

**I watched stunned at what was going on. Jake was slashing and biting and jumping around **

**in amazing agility. Rachel was crashing into things and just mawing the Hork-bajir down. **

**Quinton!, we could use some help! NOW! Amazingly the shouting woke me out of my **

**trance. I rushed into and pried a pile of them off of Marco. Thanks man! "No problem **

**now lets get these guys" The first Hork-bajir that tried to attack me hit me with a uppercut, **

**I barely felt it. To him I just knocked him out cold with one punch. I did this to several **

**Hork-bajir. Before long there were only a handful left. My friends had already snuck away **

**demorphed and remorphed. I hit the last 13 Hork-bajir with low powered lazer blasts. **

**With about 30 Hork-bajir unconsious and 20 dead, we went up to the yeerk pool. Quinton **

**can you kill all the Yeerks here? "Yeah I can Rachel but I don't know if I want to, I mean **

**they are defenseless after all." Quinton's right we don't need to kill all the yeerks now. It **

**wouldn't be right. I was releived, I mean I tried to knock out as many Hork-bajir as I **

**could but I must have killed around 12 or 13 in the process. I didn't need anymore death on **

**my hands for now. The others escaped and I took the Hork-Bajir with me and took them to **

**the valley of the free Hork-Bajir. They would take care of them and in three days time we **

**would have 30 more Hork-Bajir on our side.**

  
  


****** I was feeling pretty good when my suit started acting all funny, it was like it was in pain. **

**Then I felt the pain too, it was like this ultrasonic noise was driving me crazy. I fell from the **

**air and landed hard on the ground. My mind was fading fast, and then I was gone.**


End file.
